Kelyiara Ebonfall
Kelyiara Ebonfall, once a faithful servant of Elune, now walks the earth as an unholy abomination whose very existence disrupts the balance of the world. A victim of cruel manipulation, Kelyiara retained her faith in the Goddess, and has willingly chosen to continue her servitude in undeath. Physical Appearance Kelyiara is a tall kaldorei, wearing the cold, pale flesh of the dead. Faded, violet markings representing the shadow were painted onto her face in her youth. Perhaps the only semblance of vanity borne of Kelyiara are in the upkeep of what remains of that rite of passage mark. The death knight's left cheek has been damaged by fire; raw muscle and a partial skull are exposed underneath the dead flesh. Some inches away, Kelyiara's lips are cracked and deteriorated. Any further deterioration of Kelyiara's body has been halted by the necromantic magic that reanimated her corpse in the first place. Equipment *'Armor' — Kelyiara Ebonfall wears saronite platemail armor, with weaved chainmaille underneath. The armor is liberally decorated with scratches, dents, and dried blood. Some few links have even fallen off of the chainmaille. *'Elunite Runeblades' — In life, Kelyiara's twin Elunite longswords were of her most cherished possessions, and they had been lost after her death. When it came time for Kelyiara to emblazon runes upon a weapon, the newly annointed death knight saw fit to recover these weapons and twist them into shells of their former selves. These new runeblades were reforged to accept saronite into their cores, where the runes have been drawn. History Early Life Kelyiara Frostbough, as she was known in life, was born in Val'sharah shortly before the outbreak of the War of the Ancients to Thandenar and Malia Frostbough. She had a sister, Kyrani, to whom she was very close. Her mother was a Priestess of the Moon. Her father, a merchant. Malia often took her daughters to the Temple of the Moon she served at in Val'sharah. As there was little else to do, both siblings took up the cloth in service. Thandenar was absent for the majority of the time. Kelyiara recalled in her later years that it was preferred he remained away. Her father was neglectful and impulsive. Both traits often provoked arguments for foolish reasons. Neither Kelyiara nor Kyrani enjoyed a peaceful evening when both Thandenar and Malia were together. War of the Ancients When the Burning Legion broke the relative peace in the world, Kelyiara and her family were fortunate to be away from the epicenter of the ordeal. Given their position near Suramar City, however, the family was forced to seek refuge with the Kaldorei Resistance at the forest's edge. When they arrived, the camp was already bursting at the seams. Frightened refugees were a common sight, and wounded soldiers were constantly being carted into medic tents. In an effort to aleviate pressure on the clerics already tending to the wounded, Malia, Kelyiara, and Kyrani set aside their own personal tent for casualties. Thandenar remained aloof. Eventually, demons broke through camp fortifications, killing most refugees and a majority of the able-bodied soldiers, before being driven off by reinforcements from the east. Malia Frostbough was one of the unfortunate casualties. The devastation wrought by the Legion at the camp dealt a huge blow to the Resistance at that front and forced Kelyiara, Kyrani, and Thandenar to flee further west. Once the earth split open, however, the Frostbough family was forced to run again. The Argent Dawn In the aftermath of the Third War, Kelyiara and Kyrani travelled to the Eastern Kingdoms with the armies under Tyrande Whisperwind and Malfurion Stormrage. The sisters saw the dire state of the efforts against the undead in Lordaeron. After the business that brought the sentinels in the first place was concluded, the sisters secured discharge from the kaldorei military and remained in the Plaguelands to assist a band of warriors and clerics that eventually came to be known as the Argent Dawn. As time passed, Kelyiara had become an influential member of the Argent Dawn. Her experience as a battle priestess impressed her human superiors enough to finally offer her duties beyond the walls of Light's Hope Chapel with a small squad of covert soldiers. Her new companions were a mixed company. Flint Blackhammer, a dwarf, and two humans, Marion Stillblade and Balthas Blacktongue. Of the three, Kelyiara found most of her time with Balthas. In Balthas there was the slippery, comedic tongue of a scoundrel with a heart of gold. With him nearby, the group felt safe and secure. Death As a small, mobile unit, Kelyiara and her three companions were often sent far and away from Light's Hope to contend with pockets of undead in the northeast, near Stratholme. None of them ever expected to be rooted out so easily during any excursion, so when any of them were caught, it came as a surprise. But something about this latest excursion seemed wrong. The moment the group stepped foot into the Plaguewood, everything fell apart. Outside treachery informed the Scourge in the area of the group's intrusion. Stillblade was killed by a nerubian. Blackhammer was flung into the cauldron of a cult's plague brew. Finally, Balthas fled deeper into the Plaguewood to avoid capture. Kelyiara was left alone to find him. Fortunately, Balthas left a trail for Kelyiara to follow; tracks that led into an abandoned village. While the village itself yielded nothing of interest, the caves had what she was looking for. Once inside, Kelyiara found Balthas, bound and gagged in the darkness. Surrounding him were several Cultists of the Damned. The battle priestess killed the cultist nearest Balthas and cut his bindings. That was when Balthas revealed his deception. He grasped Kelyiara's elunite blade and plunged it into the unsuspecting priestess' abdomen. The last thing she saw before her world faded was the sick grin of betrayal adorning Balthas' face. Ebonfall, Champion of the Scourge Kelyiara awoke at the Lich King's command. Cold and oppressive, his whispers consumed any conflicting thought that Kelyiara might have had. There was no resistance to his command, and in the end, she did not want to resist. She wanted to serve. She had to serve. Through brutal conditioning, Kelyiara learned to ignore pain and eliminate fear. She harnessed the anger and hatred she bore, utilized it to destroy the enemies of her master. But there was only one shred of her past life that she was forced to reckon with: her sister, Kyrani. Shackled in the center of the necropolis Acherus was Kyrani. Beaten and humiliated before the Scourge, Kelyiara's younger sister wailed defiantly against the undead. But when she saw her sister among the undead, everything changed. Kyrani begged her sister to save her, but Kelyiara could not. She would not. Kyrani died on her sister's runeblade that night, but with her last breath, Kyrani caressed her sister's cold cheek and proclaimed love for who she once was. Thereafter, Kelyiara served as a weapon of war in the name of the Lich King, murdering the living and spreading plague and pestilence where she traveled. Her conditioning turned her into a ruthless machine. A perfect tool to blindly wage war on the last vestiges of the Light in Lordaeron at Light's Hope Chapel. The Battle for Light's Hope was supposed to be a swift, easy victory in the master's name, yet the Light had broken through the shadow of darkness that covered the grounds. The defeat suffered at Light's Hope purged the Lich King's whispers from Kelyiara's mind and granted her freedom from his control. Military Experience * War of the Ancients * War of the Satyr * War of the Shifting Sands * Battle for Mount Hyjal * The Scourge Wars * The Siege of Orgrimmar Trivia * Faithful — Kelyiara retains her belief in the Goddess, even places great faith in Elune's intervention where her death and reanimation is concerned. * Prietess of the Moon — Kelyiara's occupation in life offers her a sure path to continuing in death. She continues to serve Elune while maintaining appropriate distinctions between what she could do in life, and what she can do now. * Dark Protector — An unlikely friendship was brokered between Kelyiara Ebonfall and Mythera Darkthorn. She often acts as Mythera's bodyguard and protector. *'Wings of a Dragon' — A frostwyrm is often seen in Kelyiara's company. This skeletal dragon is named Syrriolth, and is her primary companion. Apart from Mythera Darkthorn, Asvi Swiftfoot is the only living entity that Syrriolth tolerates. Category:Kaldorei Category:Night Elf Category:Alliance